The Next King
by babykurama
Summary: Natsu Dragneel. Hero, strong, mysterious, dark(not evil), heir to the throne of dragons. Son of Acnologia FanFic! Natsu X Harem


**Howdy doody my fans! It is I, the great babykurama! I have come with my second story ever! Yeah, sorry about that first one. I think I'm done with that** **story unless I find some new inspiration for that story. So without further adieu, here is a new story. PEACE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

Chapter One: The Beginning

Dark. That was the night sky. No stars, no moon, just dark black clouds covering the sky. The temperature was cold. Colder than usual tonight.

A shadow of a man was walking through the forest. He was walking in a way as if he was looking for something, something important. This man was also holding something. A small bundle the size of a baby. This man's name was Zeref.

He was walking through the forest holding his baby brother. Natsu. He was looking for something or someone in this case. You see, the Dragon Civil War has just ended and he was looking for a dragon by the name of Igneel, King of the Fire Dragons. The reason behind him looking for this Dragon King was because he wanted his baby brother, Natsu, to grow up strong and kill him in the future.

"Where are you Igneel" thought Zeref. He was in a hurry. He wanted to continue to build his empire over on the next continent over to continue his plans.

Just then a giant black shadow emerged through the tree line in-front of him, making him look at the giant shadow mass. The shadow was in the shape of a dragon. Zeref couldn't tell if that was Igneel and decided to ask. "Igneel?"

"No, don't compare me to that worm Zeref" bellowed the dragon.

Zeref knew who this dragon was after that reply. "Acnologia."

"I've come to kill you Zeref. I have decided that you will be a major problem in the future and I want to terminate you here and now."

"I can not allow that, Dragon King. I must find Igneel, the Fire Dragon King, to raise Natsu."

"Igneel!? That idiotic human loving lizard! You think Igneel is more important than me?!"

"Right now he is" replied with a cold voice and gaze. Zeref was in a hurry and didn't want to fight this dragon before him. But he couldn't avoid this no matter how much he wanted to. He put Natsu down down in a cave, safe from the ensuing battle.

*Rrrrrrrroooooooaaaaaaarrrrrrrr

"How dare you?! I'm going to kill you!"

Zeref and Acnologia battled. It was a battle of pure power. The strongest wizard in the world versus the strongest dragon in the world. Magic clashed and dance to epic proportions. If it wasn't darker than black, people from hundreds of miles would have seen the magic of these beasts fight. The fight seemed to last years for the competitors, but in reality it was only thirty minutes. Both already deciding that this battle would end in a draw no matter the circumstance. The breathed heavily like boxers in the final round desperate for the other to fall. Acnologia, who transformed into his human form during the fight, spoke first.

"Let us end this battle for we know what will happen to the both of us if we continue."

"Scared are we, Dragon King? Or are smarter than you let on" Zeref replying with a smirk.

Acnologia growled at this remark.

"You dare question my intelligence?"

"If you continue fighting for no good reason, then yes, I do."

Acnologia was fuming now. How dare this human question his knowledge of battle. He had no right to do so.

Zeref at the point had a smirk that made demons angry. He was amused with what was happening to the Dragon King. The most powerful creature in the world getting mad over mundane comments.

Zeref turned around, completely ignoring Acnologia. He headed toward the cave where his little brother was. He picked up, surprised to see his little brother asleep despite being not 40 yards away from the greatest one v. one battle of all time. "Must be the demon in him" Zeref thought.

Acnologia looked upon Zeref with confusion and anger. He was being ignored for this child? Why was he, the King of Dragons, being ignored by a baby that was human as well? "That must be brother of Zeref" he remembered why Zeref was in a hurry. Then an idea came to his mind. An amazing idea that benefits him greatly and destroy Zeref. A twist smile spread across the face of Acnologia.

"Zeref" spoke the Dragon King.

Zeref turned to him with a look of great annoyance.

"What if I take care of the human child for you?"

Zeref was taken back by this. Never once had this occurred to him. The Dragon King, the Dragon of Apocalypse, Acnologia had just asked him to raise Natsu. "The world must turning upside down"

"What is your reasoning for doing this?"

Acnologia smirked.

"I want to train the child in the way a true dragon should be. Through strength and fear."

Zeref was, surprisingly, weighing his options on the matter at hand. One he could give his best problem and even greater problem. Second, his brother could be even stronger than he would with Igneel and be able to kill him sooner. It was a tough decision. One where he knew this would benefit Acnologia greatly but at the same time kill him off quicker.

Zeref made his choice.

"Fine, I'll let you raise Natsu."

Acnologia smiled wickedly.

"But."

He raised his brow.

"If you only raise him to become an heir to the Dragon King throne. Not as just some dragon slayer. He cannot also go under dragon metamorphosis like you have."

This made Acnologia mad. He had just created a great plan to kill Zeref and take over the world only to have a wrench through into it. No matter. His plans could be reworked to gain his benefits again.

"I agree with your condition. I will raise him to be the heir to the throne and not let him become a dragon."

Zeref nodded. He then turned his attention to his baby brother in his arms.

"My brother. I have found you a guardian to train you to kill me in the future. For it is you, Natsu Dragneel, that this world will change its surroundings for."

He walked to Acnologia and gave him the baby. Then he turned and vanished into the night.


End file.
